


Heat

by Colt_kun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Illnesses, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colt_kun/pseuds/Colt_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is done with being cold all the time. He just wants to feel warm for once, because the cold is like loneliness and emptiness inside - it can't be shared.</p><p>Luckily heat comes in several forms.</p><p>The Explicit rating currently only applies to chapter Six: Skin, the rest is Teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally written before any of the Heroes of Olympus series came out, so characterizations are slightly off. A repost with mild editing from my FFN account - transferring everything over. Eventually.

It was actually kind of peaceful. Nothing but the endless blue sky stretched out all around him. And quiet – not the kind of quiet in the Underworld from just sheer nothingness, but the quiet of hushed wind whispering around him. Nico liked that. He also liked the sun soaking through his clothes and skin as he idly kicked his feet – one sock and one shoe lazily moving back and forth. He felt somewhat warm for the first time…in a damn long time. He could blame the constant cold as well, he realized, and mentally logged that away even though there was no one to tell now. Warm and quiet and peaceful.

When he focused, he could barely hear the voices in the building his back was to, or the faint sirens far below. It had been irritating at first, everyone crowding around nearby windows and screaming out at him. When one brave soul tried to climb out after him onto the narrow ledge, Nico chucked his sneaker. The would-be hero quickly ducked back inside, and Nico watched his shoe take the long plummet to the street below. He felt bad about that and watched to make sure it didn’t hit anyone. Although he figured terminal velocity would make sure it didn’t kill anyone – but it would still hurt. See, he had learned something from those textbooks, ADHD, screwed-over demigod brain and all. But he knew his body would kill someone if it fell on them, so he was glad when the sirens showed up and cleared people off the street surrounding the building.

The officer had shown up on the floor shortly after that and talked everyone away from the window. Nico almost laughed when he heard the officer say something about going out on the ledge after him was a foolish thing to do. Then the officer had tried to talk to Nico himself, about wouldn’t his family miss him and wasn’t there so much he had left to live for.

Nico had laughed so hard he almost slipped off the narrow ledge. And the officer stopped before causing Nico to fall. So now it was quiet and peaceful and warm. Some naïve part of him hoped death would be something like this, but he knew better than anyone it wasn’t.

Another thing he blamed. All the death, all the time, all around him. It sucked when you hung out with the dead more than the living. It really brought down any sense of optimism to be staring at someone and knowing exactly when, where, and how they died.

As well as their last thoughts. Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda. Nico heard them all.

At least he didn’t have many of those. Well, one, to be exact. Okay, two. He felt bad about Annabeth and Percy breaking up. It sucked to see your best friends – your _only_ friends – end their relationship. And it was really awkward with all the glares he got at camp, so he knew he had something to do with it. Was he spending too much time with them instead of giving them alone time? He was invited each time. He never asked himself, too awkward and all aware of the looks he got. Maybe that’s why Annabeth took pity on him and asked Percy to invite Nico along.

But they broke up, that perfect heroic couple, and Nico knew he was somehow to blame. He just wished he could really apologize and figure out what he had done. But removing himself from the picture would help in that department anyways. And help with his other regret too.

Nico wondered if he could stay out here until sunset. It would be a terrific view. But no… he knew the winds would kick up and the sunshine would fade, and he’d be cold and miserable and alone. He was done with that. He wanted to be warm for once.

Like the kind of warmth he got when Percy hugged him, after winning a game of capture the flag or after they had successfully pranked another camper, or like the long hug Percy gave him when he and Annabeth broke up – apologizing and saying it wasn’t Nico’s fault all at the same time. Gods, Percy confused him.

Even in his dreams. Nico didn’t even want to think about those. Especially not the occasional ones which made him wake up in a dead sweat. He felt so damn hot all over after those and afterwards he’d blush every time Percy gave him an odd look.

But he had enjoyed the heat compared to the cold. He liked this quiet compared to the constant white noise of a silence in the underworld, broken by the hums in his brain of the dead. That’s what he ultimately blamed in the end… the cold and the silence. He already felt dead. He was just completing the circuit.

He watched the crowd, so far below they were just a dark mass. He wondered if they were just there to see his head splatter open on the concrete or not. Well, he wouldn’t want to deny them the show. He shifted about on the ledge. Another minute, another minute to soak up the sunshine and the peaceful quiet. Then he’d shove off with only two regrets. That’d be okay with him.

“Nico di- _fucking_ -Angelo!”

Nico nearly fell off the ledge at the voice. The voice that belonged to the very pissed looking boy currently half-way out the nearest window. “What in Hades do you think you’re doing?!”

“Percy?” Nico gaped as he finished pulling himself through the window. Percy’s green eyes darted a look down before quickly shifting away with a slight sway. “Percy, get back inside! What are you doing here?”

“I am asking you the same damn question,” Percy snapped. He slowly worked his way over to Nico.

“Percy, you’re going to fall!”

“Shut up Nico,” Percy said with such a stony tone Nico couldn’t help but obey. Percy carefully side-saddled his way over to Nico and slid down the building wall to sit next to him. Only then did Percy dare a glance downward. He jerked back against the wall and gasped for a second.

“Oh shit.”

“You shouldn’t have come out here,” Nico said with an accusing tone.

“Neither should you! Have. Come out here, I mean-oh stuff it!” Percy glared at him. “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing out here?”

Nico gave him a look that asked ‘Isn’t it obvious?’

“I would punch you right now if I didn’t think we’d both fall to our deaths,” Percy retorted harshly.

“No way,” Nico protested, horrified. The thought of Percy dying drained him. “No. You can’t die, Percy.”

“And you can?” Percy glanced downward again, shoved back against the wall and shut his eyes tightly. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit…”

“Percy…” the wind had picked up a little as the day faded more from the sky, picking at Percy’s white streak and fluffing it out from the black strands all wet with sweat. “Are you afraid of heights?”

“Just of falling from them,” Percy snapped. “Son of Poseidon, remember? Zeus is not going to be happy with us being up in his territory. I’m surprised he hasn’t bolted both our butts yet.”

That would have made this whole thing a lot easier, Nico realized. But now if Zeus did hit him, he’d hit Percy too. And Nico couldn’t bear that.

“Percy, please go back inside,” he pleaded.

“So you can jump? No effin’ way.” Percy quickly reached out and grabbed a fistful of Nico’s hoodie. “If you jump, you are pulling me with you,” he threatened.

“Percy, let go,” Nico ordered. He wasn’t going to pull Percy to his death too.

“No.” Percy’s gaze hardened. “Tell me, what exactly prompted you to do this?”

“It doesn’t matter, just let go and go back inside.”

“No.”

Nico’s frustration broke. “You are so damn stubborn!”

“Hello kettle, it’s pot, you’re black!”

“And stupid!”

“I’m stupid? Who’s out here trying to jump?”

“Shut up Percy!”

“What’s so bad that you’re going to kill yourself?!”

“Get off!”

“Not until you grow some brains and come inside with me!”

“No! Leave me alone, dammit!”

“We either fall together or go inside together!”

“Gods dammit, If you had left me alone before maybe you and Annabeth would still _be_ together!”

“If I had- …say what?” Percy’s face twisted from his yelling match to utter confusion.

“I know I was a damn cock block,” Nico snapped, glaring down below. His face throbbed hot in the cooling wind, and he hoped it didn’t show. “If I hadn’t been around-“ he choked for a moment, burning with the loneliness that died a bit each time Percy had casually said Annabeth wanted to do something, “-If you had told Annabeth not to invite me all the time, I wouldn’t have gotten between you two and you’d still be together.”

Percy started laughing. Head tilted forward and back, fingers releasing his hold on Nico to grip the stone wall instead while he gasped. Nico stared, wondering if the thinned air had gotten to the prince of the sea and he was going into hysterics. He was terrified Percy would pitch forward with each hiccup of his shoulders. As the laughter subsided into giggles and stray tears, Nico stammered out, “Never. Do that. Again.”

“Oh gods Nico, you think Annabeth was using you as… as a buffer? Between us?” Percy giggled a bit again. “And that we broke up because of that?”

“…yeeees...” Nico said uncertainly, readjusting his grip. “You laughing is starting to scare me…”

“Well you’re kind of right,” Percy wiped at his eyes as a few stray laughs escaped. “You were a …’cock block’.” Nico was about to exclaim his victory. “But I invited you. Not Annabeth.”

That statement had to roll through Nico’s head a few times before it registered. “Wait…wait. What?” He had always said Annabeth wanted to do something  - not _him_ , “You… you were using me to…block yourself from _Annabeth_?”

Percy started to say something, closed his mouth, then opened it again just to shut up. He let out a shaky breath. “I…I’ve been meaning to tell you. But… I was scared.”

“Scared? Of what?” Nico couldn’t resist the downward glance. The crowd grew at some point, the flash of police lights igniting the street below in the dying light. The air was getting colder as the wind kicked up more.

“That you’d run away from me.” Percy rested his head back against the building wall. “Guess you’re kind of a captive audience now, though.”

“Funny,” Nico replied sarcastically.

“Nico… I… I like you Nico.” Nico froze as Percy stared up at the sky. “I like you. More than like you. I’m not sure how much yet, but… but definitely more… more than I think I can ever say.”

The wind wasn’t so quiet suddenly, and the tension had all but broken any kind of peace Nico felt earlier. He sat, dumbfounded, heart racing and head spinning in circles as he stared at Percy, trying to make sense of what Percy just said. Of what Nico _heard_.

Percy finally looked at him. “Say something.”

“ ‘Something’,” Nico barely croaked out.

Percy looked worried as he reached a hand out to Nico again, but hesitating short of touching him. “You… you don’t have to do anything. I mean, you don’t have to… return any feelings.” Percy swallowed hard, his fingers shaking. “Just… know, if you do this-“ he couldn’t even look completely down, “I will never, ever forgive you. I will go to the Underworld and drag you back.”

Nico continued to stare.

“Please,” Percy asked in a gentle tone. His fingers brushed the sleeve of Nico’s jacket. “Nico… please come inside with me?”

Nico stared for a moment, before slowly nodding and sliding his hand into Percy’s. Relief flooded Percy’s smile.

It took a moment for the two of them to get up on the small ledge without falling off. Percy refused to let go of Nico’s hand, half pulling him along towards safety. As Percy’s hand reached into the window, Nico could hear cheering, and he was certain the heat in his face would never go away. Well this wasn’t embarrassing at all. Someone was pulling on Percy’s other arm to get them through the window.

His socked foot slipped, his knee slammed into the concrete ledge, and he heard Percy scream his name in the same heartbeat. Then there was only cold air all around him, his arm caught taunt between him and Percy. Percy yelled his name again, eyes wide with fear as Nico’s feet scrambled for a purchase. There was screaming from beyond the window, voices raised in sheer panic and Nico could barely see the several hands grasping at Percy to hold him on the ledge as he hung out, latched to Nico’s arm.

The detached, ADD part of Nico’s brain that wasn’t really all there gleefully pointed out he was getting his death wish granted. That thought kick-started the common sense part of his brain that had been asleep.

“Nico!” Percy screamed again, Nico finally hearing him, and Nico’s brow furrowed as he flung his free hand up and clasped onto Percy’s wrist. With a hitch and a wiggle, Nico started to swing himself to the side using Percy as a lever. Either Percy caught on immediately or inherently knew to follow through with the swing, giving Nico enough momentum to catch onto the ledge and pull himself up.

As he panted lying on the concrete of the ledge, he could hear cheering from inside the building. He looked up through sweat-glazed hair to see Percy smiling despite his white-knuckled grip on Nico’s arm.

It was that hold that pulled Nico through the window after Percy, strange hands grabbing at them both until he stumbled through he sill, collapsing on top of Percy.

“Never do that again,” Percy ordered harshly, his lips in Nico’s hair as he clutched the younger boy tightly. Nico could feel the heat of Percy’s body, shaking as it held him, and heard the racing heartbeat of Poseidon’s son. “Never, ever, ever…”

Nico pulled back far enough to look at Percy, feeling ashamed. “I’m… I’m sorry.” He was very aware of all the people around them, their attention focused on the two boys lying entangled on the floor. Officers were pushing people away, a buzz of activity around them.

 But Percy refused to let go, and his green eyes made Nico forget all about the people watching.

“Did you mean that?” Nico asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes.” Percy’s face had never looked so self-assured. “I meant all of it. And more.”

“I don’t know how I feel.”

A glimmer of hope crossed Percy’s face and his arms tightened around Nico, pressing him closer into the warmth of Percy’s chest. “So… that’s not a ‘no’, right?”

“It’s not a ‘no’,” Nico agreed, and felt the heat staining his cheeks. Someone ordered them to stand up, authority in their voice. He knew he was in trouble, mortal trouble that didn’t really account for much in his life.

But it was forgotten as Percy pressed his lips to Nico’s, and Nico felt a lot warmer than he had in a long time.


	2. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a repost from FFN, again, with some minor editing.

In Percy’s opinion, Nico wore way too many clothes. Seriously, it was the middle of summer. What kid wore baggy jeans wearing threadbare in the knees, a grey long sleeved shirt, _and_ a black short sleeved shirt? And this was after Percy had slipped him out of the hoodie. With a method that involved a lot of tickling.

Yeah, who would guess that the son of Hades was the most ticklish person on the planet? Percy didn’t even have to touch Nico to get him to start squirming. Just get close to his skin and wriggle his fingers and Nico would twitch like an over caffeinated squirrel. Percy was delighted at this discovery and often abused it.

“Come on Nico,” Percy teased, albeit a bit impatiently. He tugged at the hem of Nico’s shirt. “It’s probably eighty-something degrees out here. Aren’t you roasting?”

Nico slid away from Percy’s touch, shifting uncomfortably as he glanced out at the lake which was currently empty of all campers. It was a benefit of being the only kids in your cabins – scheduling camp activities was less of a hassle to try and get some alone time with your new-- Percy wasn’t sure what to call Nico. They were definitely more than friends; friends didn’t press up against cabin walls and steal each other’s breath. They weren’t lovers; Nico shied away and pushed Percy off with an embarrassed face every time his body started reacting. He didn’t want to even _think_ of Nico as his cousin, that was kind of gross on a few levels. But ‘boyfriend’ was too simple, too… human.

“I’m fine,” Nico mumbled. Percy moved with the pale boy, closing in from behind him. He came close enough that he could feel the shaggy dark strands of hair at the base of Nico’s neck against his lips.

“Don’t you want to go swimming with me?” Percy asked in a hushed whisper. The reaction was amazing – Nico gave a full body squirm as every muscle in his body decided to spasm at once and seemed like he was going to collapse to the ground. Percy caught him, wrapping his arm around Nico’s waist. As Nico recoiled and hissed sharply, Percy jerked both shirts over Nico’s head in one fluid motion.

Nico gave a sharp yelp of surprise. “Percy!” he shouted, his cheeks barely stained red with embarrassment. “Give me my clothes back!”

Percy smirked as he held the boy’s shirts out of reach and Nico made a mad grab for them. He caught Nico up against himself and held the skinny boy tightly. “Now, you’re going to get your butt in that lake, and…” he trailed off when he saw his arm crushing against a deep dark bruise surrounding parallel gashes running down Nico’s shoulder blade, back and side and disappearing below his jean line. The shirts dropped to the ground as he moved to trail his fingers lightly along the wounds. Nico shuddered against him and tried to jerk away from Percy’s deathgrip around his waist. “What happened?” Percy asked, in almost an accusing tone.

“It was nothing,” Nico replied lamely. “Got mixed up with some monsters on a mission for Dad – this one just hasn’t healed yet.”

“The wounds are black and _green_ ,” Percy snapped. “Nico, this looks infected.” Nico gave an uneasy shrug into Percy’s side. “Why didn’t you get some ambrosia and ask the Apollo kids to take a look at it?”

Nico said nothing.

So Percy dragged his half naked… Nico across camp to where the Apollo kids were dispersed in the woods, working on tracking skills. He caught two brunette boys’ attention and called them over. “Percy!” Nico hissed as the two approached. “It’s fine, I promise-“

“What’s up?” one asked casually.

“Nico needs you to look at an injury,” Percy announced, ignoring Nico’s dirty look aimed at him. “I think it’s infected.”

“Yeah,” the other boy replied with just a quick glance. “Actually, it looks like a mild poison. Harpy claws?” He reached to touch Nico’s skin to inspect closer. Nico jerked back into Percy as if electrocuted. Percy caught the skinny boy and held him in place.

“Fine, I’ll go clean it out,” Nico said with a desperate edge to his voice. “It’s nothing, I promise-“

“We have a kit here, my brother here tends to injure himself anywhere he goes,” one said cheerfully and earned a swipe at his arm. “It’ll only take a minute.”

A soft keen of fear escaped Nico’s mouth as Percy pulled him into a sitting position so the Apollo boys could apply a poultice and wrap. Nico buried his face into Percy’s neck and shivered as if he were freezing while the boys worked. One raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Percy ignored him – it wasn’t a huge secret that campers were together with each other. Even same-gendered ones. The gods were nothing if not… flexible on that subject.

Not that Percy thought either his father or Nico’s would be happy about their specific choice. It wasn’t exactly like they had announced anything, either.

The application and wrapping took only a few minutes for the sons of the god of medicine, and they quickly pronounced they were finished and it would heal in a few days before returning to their lesson.

Nico shoved Percy off almost violently, staggering to his feet and storming off for the lake front again. Percy jogged to keep up with him.

“Nico, what’s the matter?” he demanded.

“Nothing!” Nico snapped back, snatching up his thrown-aside clothing. Percy caught a fistful of the shirts before Nico could redress.

“Let go,” Nico said icily. In the light reflected off the lake, Percy could see how stark the bandages were against Nico’s skin. Nico’s skin was pale with too many small shadows caused by ribs and barely forming taunt muscle.

He caught Nico up in an embrace, and the shaggy haired boy stiffened in his touch. Even with the bright mid-afternoon sun and the heat of the summer day, Nico’s skin felt warm against Percy’s.

“What’s wrong?” Percy said into Nico’s neck.

“Nothing.”

“Pants on fire.”

“Oh yeah, that was mature.”

Percy felt Nico shivering in his arms. “What’s wrong Nico,” he asked gently, running one hand up and down Nico’s back in a comforting stroke. Nico’s stark spine arched up against him at the touch.

This was the frustrating thing about… - being in a relationship - with Nico. The silent boy rarely said anything. Most of the time Percy had to guess at what was going on in that mind under the long black hair.

Nico didn’t say anything, but didn’t push Percy away either. He just stood there, letting Percy hold him. Percy rested his cheek against Nico’s hair and sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry,” Nico mumbled into Percy’s collarbone.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Percy replied automatically. “But if we want this to work out, you have to start telling me stuff Nico. If I had known you were hurt, I wouldn’t have tried to get you to go swimming.”

“That’s not it,” Nico’s voice had a note of despair in it.

“Then tell me what’s ‘it’,” Percy demanded desperately.

“I don’t like being touched!”

Percy stood there for a moment, before quickly recoiling his arms. “Oh… oh.”

Nico’s face had an expression as if Percy had just slapped him. “No, Percy, no. I mean-“

But Percy’s mind was already speeding away. Was that why Nico reacted so strongly whenever he touched him? Was the thing Percy thought it was ticklishness actually just squirming to get away? Was that why Nico pushed Percy away whenever he started to trail his fingers under Nico’s shirt when they were snogging?

“ _Percy_!”

He heard splashing behind him, and released he had instinctively moved for the water. He was past waist-deep into the lake and Nico was trying to come after him.

Concern for the skinny boy overrode all mental thoughts. “You shouldn’t get your bandages wet,” he lightly scolded automatically.

“Percy, I didn’t mean you, I didn’t mean-” Nico started as he kept wading over, soaking his black jeans up to his belt loops. “What I meant was-”

Whatever was going to come next was drowned out as Nico suddenly jerked at the knees and disappeared underwater.

“Nico!”

Percy plunged below the surface, and instantly felt the water nymphs’ presence as they dragged Nico deeper into the lake. He could see the dark haired boy fighting against their grasps as they giggled.

 _Let him go!_ Percy shouted as he surged towards them. He caught the nymphs’ attention immediately. A few of the younger ones scattered, intimidated by the son of the water god. But the older ones, who had been around long enough that demigods didn’t faze them, seemed to decide he wanted to play. They giggled and darted farther and deeper into the lake, dragging the struggling Nico with them, choking on water.

The game of keep away lasted a minute until Percy caught up and most of the nymphs swam away. A few lingered, watching Percy as if to test how far he was willing to take this ‘game’. Percy panicked when he saw Nico’s body jerking before going still.

Percy whipped out and uncapped RipTide to prove that he was not playing. The remaining nymphs rapidly fled, letting Nico sink. Percy caught up the limp Nico in his arms, the drowning boy weak in his grasp. He started to form an air bubble around the two of them, but it wasn’t enough soon enough.

Percy could feel the water inside Nico’s throat and lungs, inflamed and irritated. He quickly pressed his lips against Nico’s and coaxed the water out. It spilled out around their joined lips and faded into the water around the air bubble.

Nico gagged against his mouth and Percy drew back to allow him to gasp in air. Nico coughed and spasmed as his lungs forced their way clear.

“Are you alright?” Percy asked in a rush as Nico’s chest heaved. The dark eyed boy was clutching at his water soaked bandages as he breathed heavily, and Percy gathered him up in his arms and held him tightly to help ease the pain. He could see the nymphs swimming outside the air bubble, giggling again. He glared at them.

“I’m going to kill them,” he growled under his breath.

“No… you won’t,” Nico gasped out carefully.

“They could have killed you.”

“My dad probably… pissed in their river sometime or something.”

It was so ridiculous Percy had to laugh, burying his face into Nico’s wet shoulder. Nico was shivering again, and it brought Percy around enough to remember to raise the bubble to the surface and direct them towards shore.

Once they reached the sand again and Percy had the water ebb away, he released Nico and moved to back away. “I’ll go get someone to redress your side,” he said quickly.

Nico released an irritated growl. “Percy….” He grabbed weakly at Percy’s arm before he could go anywhere.

Percy didn’t respond, so Nico pulled on his arm until Percy came closer and buried himself into Percy’s chest. Percy sat completely still, not sure how to react to the boy.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Nico started, talking into the curve of Percy’s neck. “Not like that. I just… I’m… I’m not used to being… _touched_ , okay? It freaks me out still.”

Percy’s hand was rising to automatically comfort Nico by stroking his back, but he quickly stopped himself. Nico let out a frustrated noise when he noticed. He pulled back just far enough from Percy to look up and meet his eyes. “I’m not saying for you to not touch me,” he said stubbornly. “Just… I don’t like it when other people do.”

“Do I freak you out at all?” Percy asked softly, but let his hand rest on Nico’s back and carefully started rubbing small circles while avoiding his injury.

“…a little,” Nico admitted. “But-!” he quickly added, “I like it.”

“Are you sure?” Percy questioned.

Nico gave him an amused glance before curling back into his chest. “If I didn’t, every time you tickled me I’d break all your fingers.”

“…That is true,” Percy drawled out before snickering.

“Dork.”

“…a whale’s penis?”

“Is that really what a dork is?”

“Yes.” Percy rested his cheek on top of Nico’s wet hair. “I like you like this.”

“Soaked?” Nico asked, amused.

“Cuddly.”

Nico snorted. “Oh great, I have a cuddler for a…” he paused and Percy had to smile.

“Don’t know what to call us either?” he asked.

There was a weird, awkwardly long pause. “Nico?” Percy hesitantly asked.

“I know it was stupid – I knew it was stupid – cause you were right there and weren’t going to let anything happen,” Nico mumbled. “But for a moment, an insane moment, the only thought in my head was ‘I never got to tell Percy…’ “ he trailed off. Percy could feel the heat in Nico’s skin, and smiled before kissing the crown of his dark head.

“I know.”

“You know?” Nico asked, confused.

“Like you said… you’d break all my fingers.” Percy smiled as he pulled Nico’s chin up. Nico rolled his eyes.

“You think you’re so clever.”

“Sometimes,” Percy agreed, before closing the space between their lips and pulling Nico closer. Percy liked the feel of moisture on Nico’s skin and slid his hands over his slick back to toy with the soaked waistband. Nico moaned into the kiss and pressed his body harder up against Percy’s, and instinctively Percy tightened his arms and tentatively slid one hand along Nico’s hip just beneath his wet jeans.

Nico pulled back with a harsh hiss of pain, and it took only a second before Percy could feel the wound that had run down Nico’s side beneath his fingers. “I’m sorry,” Percy quickly apologizing and withdrew his hand faster than lightning. Nico gave him an enduring smile.

“It’s okay. It goes down pretty far – onto my butt and leg, actually.”

“That’s not okay,” Percy slipped into overprotective mode. “I’ll go get someone-“ he stopped when he saw Nico’s frown. “…I’ll go get someone to give me the poultice so you can take care of it.”

Nico’s frown faded into a quirky smile. “You know… I’m okay with _you_ touching me.”

“Oh. Oh!...” Percy felt himself start to blush, one probably bright enough to challenge Nico’s right now. “Well, the next cabin is due to have lake time soon, so we’d have to go to one of our cabins.”

“Okay.” Nico nuzzled his head into Percy’s chest again. “But… in a minute, alright?”

Percy gently nodded, his chin brushing Nico’s hair. He couldn’t help it when his hands moved to ghost along Nico’s skin, finally feeling warm to the touch, and the boy squirmed deliciously against him.

He hoped Nico would stay ticklish for a long time.


	3. Desire

**Chapter Three**

It’s always a wrench to his stomach when Percy finds himself alone.

It doesn’t matter how tightly he holds to Nico as the dark-haired boy falls asleep in his arms, or how exhausted Percy makes the son of Hades the night before. The mornings when he wakes up and the spot in his bed beside him is cold he feels like he’s falling from an insane height again – but he’s not sure there’s water below to catch himself in.

Sometimes Percy wants to scream at Nico over it. He hates how the boy will randomly disappear with no warning at all. Like when Percy leaves him for fifteen minutes to go take a shower and when he steps out of the steaming room, Nico’s gone. Gone like he was never there in the first place.

Would it really be so hard for Nico to wait until Percy was there – mentally or physically – to tell him that he had someplace to go? Or to say something before he dropped off to sleep or stepped out for a bit? Or battle with his dyslexia long enough to write a note down? Percy was willing to fight to read it, and that was saying something.

Although Percy admits to himself it’s not so much the leaving part – it’s that he doesn’t know when he’ll see Nico again. The boy had walked back through the door not ten minutes after Percy found himself alone, just long enough for the sting to hurt and the falling feeling to mess with Percy’s head. Sometimes he wouldn’t see Nico until the next meal or the next activity they had together. The son of Hades would act like nothing was wrong while Percy felt like his whole world had shifted again.

The worst was when Nico would be gone for days – sometimes weeks, without Percy seeing him. He’d just disappear. Percy would wait those ten minutes for him to walk in the door (or sometimes shadow-travel, Nico was just too unpredictable), then wait the hours to the next meal, then the rest of the day to find himself sitting on the edge of his bed or the steps of Nico’s cabin. He’d be forced to swallow past the nervous tight flips in his stomach and tell himself Nico wasn’t there and he’d just have to wait.

Those times were the worst because he never knew where Nico was or what he was doing, if he was hurt or not… and if he might not be coming back at all.

The day that revelation hit Percy still made him weak in the knees. It had been another typical day at Camp Half-Blood, including the constant falling feeling from Nico’s now infamous disappearing act a week before. Camp activities were slowing down for the heat of the mid-afternoon, like the end of Percy’s defensive fighting class.

He heard the shrieks of surprise and fear from the other campers first before he heard the thunderous paws. He turned to see Mrs. O’Leary running towards him, her usually shiny coat slick and dirty with grime and blood. She didn’t slow down until she almost barreled into Percy himself.

“Mrs. O’Leary!” Percy cried in surprised. “What…”

She crouched in front of him so she was now the height of a horse and whimpered at Percy, her six eyes huge with the most severe puppy look ever. Percy moved to scratch her ear when he saw the lump on her back move.

Horrified, Percy darted over and caught Nico at the same time he recognized him. The boy was a filthy mess of dirt and blood and what looked like monster entrails, burn marks on his skin and scorched clothes.

“Nico!” Percy’s strangled cry didn’t make the boy open his eyes. “Nico, Nico! What-wh…hold on!”

By the time the other campers pried Nico’s small body from Percy’s arms and whisked him off to the infirmary, the hot blood on his hands had gone cool. He refused to move from Nico’s side, helping to strip his smoldering clothing off and wipe at the mess to find the actual injuries. Cutting away the ruined jacket and jeans was nothing like the sensual dance the two had performed in Percy’s cabin the week before. Slowly tugging at Nico’s pants as the then-flushed-faced boy pushed him away, Percy had thought he would never be able to see Nico’s skin without a flare of heat through his body. But there was no heat now as he stared at the bloody gashes marring Nico’s pale skin – paler now with the loss of blood.

Gods, Percy had thought they’d never have another moment together again. They could barely force ambrosia down Nico’s throat, the boy was so far gone. Percy refused to leave his side as they bandaged him up and tried to explain he might not wake from this. He still sat there, holding Nico’s uninjured hand in both of his with his forehead pressed against their joined fingers. Percy still remembers that as one of the few times he woke up and Nico was still there, even two days later.

Nico had pulled through, of course, spending a solid week in the infirmary. Percy slept there – sitting on a chair until he was certain all the other injured people were asleep before he crawled onto Nico’s cot. Nico had silently allowed Percy to hold him, reclined against the older boy’s chest, every night. For a blissful week Percy woke with Nico in his arms and basked in their mutual body heat. He wanted Nico here, here where Percy could hold him and protect him.

But that golden week ended too quickly, when as soon as Nico could stand and walk on his own, he got a message from his father to return to the Underworld.

“Don’t go,” Percy pleaded as he watched Nico struggle into his jeans. As much as he ached to reach for Nico, to stand beside him and give support as he redressed, he wouldn’t allow himself to. He didn’t want to help Nico leave him again.

“I have to,” Nico replied in a voice Percy could never place – a voice that masked whatever the black-haired boy was thinking. “He’s my father.”

“He should understand then that you’re hurt – that you need to recover-”

Nico nearly doubled over in pain and sat back down on the infirmary cot. “See?” Percy asked, exasperated.

“Percy, can you get me some more ambrosia?” Nico gasped out.

Percy didn’t even hesitate to respond, just did as Nico asked. He didn’t realize until he came back to an empty cot that Nico had distracted him. He wanted to scream as he fell again.

The falling feeling lasts until Nico comes back. Percy’s always upset, and usually angry, and so off-balance from falling that he waits until Nico approaches him. Sometimes it takes all day for them to get away from prying eyes of other campers. When they’re alone, just the two of them and they can be themselves again, Nico wraps his arms around Percy’s waist and buries his face in Percy’s chest. Percy feels his body heat and the shuddering of his shoulders as Nico whispers, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Then Percy feels the ground rush back to him and he feels stable again, pressing his face into Nico’s hair. He feels warm and is just so thankful Nico’s back he forgets about being angry with the boy. Sometimes Nico shakes so badly, it’s like he’s frozen to the core and Percy just holds him and lets him lean for support.

Sometimes Percy’s shaking, and Nico holds on tight while Percy just touches him, trying to make sure he’s really there.

And Percy’s happy, for a little while. Until he finds himself alone and falling again.

After that first time when Percy really realized Nico may not return to stop the falling feeling, Percy thought he was going to burn Nico up. When Nico returned with dirty bandages and the sorriest look on his face, crying into Percy’s chest, Percy didn’t let him draw back. He had dragged the boy to his cabin, in the early evening.

They had fallen the short distance to Percy’s bed together. Percy pulled at Nico’s clothes with a desperation he hadn’t known before. Nico had obliged, and no amount of pushing away would force Percy to fall back.

That night, the heat of Nico’s body almost made Percy forget how cold falling was. Percy pressed himself into Nico, as if trying to occupy the same space so they could never separate and be cold ever again. When Percy woke the next morning and Nico was still there, beneath him and still holding Percy in the most intimate embrace, Percy wasn’t sure if he hadn’t left because he didn’t want to or he couldn’t.

Mornings or moments like that, when Nico was still there when Percy came back, were what kept Percy going. What made him endure falling.

Percy dragged himself to his cabin, flopping backwards onto his bed and covering his face with his hands. Even though he felt his bed beneath him, the same bed he had shared with Nico two nights ago, he couldn’t find any stability. Just endless falling, feeling weightless all day.

Somehow he found his way back to his feet to get undressed, and collapsed back on the bed. It isn’t falling asleep. It’s just plain exhaustion from falling all day.

He woke up when he felt the bed shift as Nico slipped in under the covers. He doesn’t hesitate to roll over, stretching out an arm to curl around the smaller boy. Nico rested his head on Percy’s shoulder and slipped an arm across Percy’s chest, and Percy could feel Nico’s warmth, wet breath across his collarbone and felt the smaller fingers clench at his side fiercely. Like desperately trying to hang on.

“I’m sorry,” Nico murmured.

Percy fought back tears as his opposite arm moved to hold Nico to his side and his hand clutched possessively at Nico’s hair, burying his face into the thick dark locks. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, before kissing the crown of Nico’s head.

He could sense the water flowing from Nico’s eyes more than feel it splash on his chest.

Percy knew that in the morning, he might be alone again. He would be falling again. He knew that Nico was falling too. Nico slipped away before Percy could stop him… because giving in would be too easy. It was less difficult for both of them. Percy didn’t know what Nico was doing, and Nico didn’t know how much Percy wanted him to stay.

As Nico finally drifted off into sleep, warm and secure snuggled up to Percy’s side, Percy reflected on that. They both knew this crazy dance too well, falling through the cold alone when the other was gone.

Nico nuzzled up against Percy’s neck as he slept on. But maybe, Percy thought as he tightened his hold on Nico, maybe it was okay to always be falling. As long as a pair of warm arms were waiting to catch you.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more reposting. carry on.

Winter in New York was like a bad joke on the entire city. The pretty white flecks that fell from the sky could be called snow, but the slushy grey mush on the sidewalk definitely couldn’t. The entire season was just wet, cold, and depressing.

Percy leaned on his windowsill, fogging it up with his breath until he couldn’t see the grey city through the window anymore. The lack of sun was like a constant drain to his body. Even the momentary glee of realizing he could get the half-melted snow to sluggishly respond to his command didn’t cheer him up. He longed for camp – where the weather was always the warm Indian summer and the strawberry fields were always ripe. He had comrades and friends there, there was no schoolwork to worry about, and he had a pair of warm arms to retreat to some nights in the form of one dark-eyed boy.

Percy smiled as he thought of Nico – dark eyes, dark hair, and a darker tone under his pale skin than Percy’s summer tan. Which had begun to fade weeks ago. He’d be paler than Nico when he finally made it back to camp, and back to Nico’s arms.

Percy moved to wipe the window off so he could see the bland street below, a mottled mix of grey. He saw grey figures peppered with occasional color in scarves and knit hats before he coughed hard into his hand. Something dislodged in his throat with the cough, and Percy barely had time to grab a tissue before hacking it up. He wadded the tissue up and dropped it into the nearly full wastebasket position beside his bed.

Percy sank back into his pillow, his throat taunt and his whole body aching. He was miserable, more miserable than usual this unbearable winter. He longed for Nico, to have his compact dark body to curl around and just soothe away the aches he had been unfamiliar with since taking his dip in the River Styx. Which Nico had been there for.

His thoughts were pulled away from his dark love as his door opened and his mother looked in, a worried expression plain on her face. “How are you feeling Percy?” she asked in a soft voice, as if she could break him apart by speaking too loud.

He weakly tried to smile. “Okay,” he rasped out. She crossed the room, still in her blue jacket worn while walking home, the snow melting in the hot bedroom and dripping onto Percy’s bed. He mindlessly flicked them off as she frowned and drew back.

“You still have a bad fever Percy. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor…?”

“And he’ll do what?” Percy asked with vague amusement, the words grating in his sore throat. “Give me a shot?”

She sighed and stroked the sweat-stained hair from his face. “I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to-…” she swallowed her next words. “But how can you still get sick?”

Percy shrugged. He wasn’t sure himself. Stupid gods and their loopholes. “You didn’t have to come home on your lunch brea-ak.” His voice broke with another coughing fit that brought up more green slime he spat into another tissue.

Her frowned deepened, and she looked to the empty glass and bottle beside his bed. Without speaking she swept them up and bustled off to refill them with orange juice and water.

Percy sighed himself, a rasp of a breath, and looked back out the window at the grey city. His whole body _hurt_. It had been a welcome feeling, after a long summer of watching others bandage their injuries while he stood unfazed. He felt guilty when he hurt them on accident, knowing they couldn’t return blood for blood like they could with the other campers.

He felt even guiltier when he left bruises on Nico’s wrists, or bite marks on his tender neck and shoulders. Sometimes, he left long scratches on the boy’s back or sides. Once, after a particularly aggressive sparring match between them, and an even more aggressive tumble on the bed, there had been smudges of Nico’s blood on the sheets below him and on Percy. Percy’s heart had nearly stopped.

“Gods Nico, I’m sorry!” he blurted out. Nico gave him a blank look, before a hand quested down as if to confirm the source. As he stared in surprise at the red smear on his fingers, Percy grabbed his blanket and threw it around Nico. He felt embarrassed to even look at Nico, clutching the blanket closed over the smaller boy as he clenched his teeth. He mentally tore into himself – he couldn’t tell when to stop. He didn’t know when things began to hurt.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I swear, I didn’t mean to…” Percy started to babble. Nico gave him an exasperated smile, before moving forward and letting the blanket slide from his shoulders as he kissed Percy to silence him.

“It’s a good pain,” Nico reassured him, wrapping his arms around Percy’s neck. “It reminds me… I’m alive.”

When Percy had started to feel the full-body ache of the fever and the wracking pain from the coughing, he had been relieved. He could still feel some kind of pain. When the pounding headache started, Percy was in tears. His mother thought it was from the pain, but no… it was from being able to feel. Feel a small part of what other humans did, of what the other campers did… of what Nico did. The fiery lances of pain made him _happy_.

Well, at first.

Now, he kind of wouldn’t mind if it was over.

His mother returned to his room balancing a full glass and bottle, as well as a bowl of tomato soup and saltine crackers. Percy smiled to himself at the sight – she still fussed over him like she did when he was a little boy. It was hard to remember that there had been a time before Camp Half-Blood. As she set everything down on the desk within arm’s reach, Percy vaguely wished he could go back to that time.

Except then he wouldn’t have Nico.

He hastily withdrew his wish. He couldn’t imagine his life now without the boy who dressed in dark colors. Back then, before Nico, he had always connected dark with cold. It was strange now, to think of dark as warm – the warmest thing he knew. Like curling up for hibernation in the winter, cozy and comfortable, fast asleep. Or maybe like dark hot chocolate. That suited Nico best, and Percy smiled.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Sally asked in a worried tone.

“No. I’m okay mom,” he reassured her again.

“Paul and I will be home late – but if you need anything…”

“I know. I’ll call. You should get back to work. Thank you,” Percy replied in short sentences to avoid straining his voice more. He coughed again, and shut his eyes. He just ached.

Sally’s cool hand pressed to Percy’s forehead and eyes again and Percy smiled faintly up for her. “Get some sleep Percy,” she soothed.

“Don’t wanna sleep,” Percy mumbled. Fever-dreams were worse than the usual demi-god dreams. “Sick of sleeping.”

She chuckled softly, then her hand slipped away and Percy had to drag his eyes open to watch her leave.

He tried swallowing some soup, the liquid burning down his sore throat the whole way down. He dragged his gaze to the window, dazedly watching his mother’s blue jacket amid the grey. He shut his eyes, meaning only to blink but it took a minute to drag them open again, and she was gone.

He managed a few more spoonfuls, feeling guilty as he pushed the bowl away. He had scolded Nico often for not eating enough, and sometimes force-fed the boy. Of course, some bribery or coercion was usually required. Including but not limited to tying the boy’s wrists to the bed… it had been an interesting night.

Percy’s face felt impossibly hotter, and he opened his eyes without realizing he had shut them until he began to reimagine Nico’s face as he smirked, as if teasing Percy into it…

The world outside his window was still grey, meaning he hadn’t been out too long. But something caught Percy’s eye; a still dark spot amid the grey world and the moving flecks of people. He pressed a hand to the glass and squinted down, fogging up the window but not before realizing the figure had been looking up back at him.

A moment later he felt the slight shift of the air around him as a shadow bent. Percy’s face had already brightened by the time Nico stepped through, knees nearly colliding with Percy’s bed.

“Nico,” he rasped happily.

“Hey Perc,” Nico spoke softly, a beautifully rare smile on his face as he pushed his hood off, causing the still-white snow to fall. His shook out his lanky black hair as Percy reached out for him. Nico didn’t hesitate to kneel on the bed over Percy and wrap him in a hug. The surface of his bomber jacket and underlying hoodie were cold and slightly damp with snow, but Nico felt wonderfully warm.

“I missed you,” Percy choked out before another coughing fit. Nico held him through it, tightening his embrace.

 “Missed you too.” The coughing subsided, Percy grateful he hadn’t coughed anything up on Nico. Nico withdrew from Percy’s embrace, and Percy reluctantly let go. “A little birdy told me you were sick.”

“Big-mouthed bird,” Percy mumbled with a feeble grin as he leaned back into his pillow. Nico shook his head, then looked at the desk moved to beside the bed.

“Have you eaten?” he asked, his eyes on the suspiciously full bowl of soup.

“Don’t wanna.” Nico gave him a frown for his effort. “Take off your jacket – stay a while,” Percy asked, and the raspy voice made the plea more pitiful. Nico obeyed, slipping the bomber jacket from his shoulders to the floor, as well as his hoodie. Then he picked up the bowl, and held a spoonful of the soup up for Percy.

Percy tried to take a mental picture of the moment so he could reflect back on it later. Nico was trying to feed him. An interesting and new reversal of their roles.

So Percy ate the spoonful, and another and another, until about half the bowl was gone and he couldn’t eat anymore. His eyes kept threatening to permanently shut. Nico had him drink some water, and Percy’s eyes blinked for a minute.

When he opened them again, Nico wasn’t on his bed anymore and he panicked, nearly hyperventilating. He moved to try and get up, but his bare foot his Nico’s jackets still on the floor. At that moment Nico came back through the door, his face growing from surprised to upset.

“Get back in bed!”

Nico could sound remarkably like Percy’s mother.

Percy sank back gratefully – his head and started swimming when he lurched up. He saw the now-empty waste basket in Nico’s hands as Nico replaced it beside his bed. “Where were you going?” Nico asked.

“To find you.” Percy felt sheepish. But Nico had disappeared on him too many times to take his presence for granted. “I thought …you left.”

Nico frowned. “Why would you think that?”

Percy was too tired to argue this. “Cause you always do,” he mumbled even as he was dropping off.

It was silent for a moment, so Percy thought he had fallen asleep again. Nico apparently did too, because he gently pressed his hand to Percy’s forehead. Nico was just so _warm_. Then there was movement as Nico’s weight shifted, and he laid down next to Percy, wrapping his arms around the sick boy.

“Then I’ll wait for you to wake up,” he whispered softly so as not to disturb Percy. “I won’t leave you alone again.”

Percy half-smiled before he drifted off to sleep, warm in Nico’s arms.


	5. Embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last of the reposting. New chapters ahead.

Nico was so exhausted he almost tripped right into the bed as he stumbled out of the shadow portal. He caught himself in time, hovering only inches above the still-sleeping Percy. The dark haired boy stirred a moment, but didn't wake.

Nico regained his balance, frowning as he leaned back. Percy's brow was slightly creased, like it did when he worried. Nico always grinned whenever Percy tried to claim he had a poker face – Nico could read him like a book. …maybe that analogy didn't work so well, he amended to himself as he slipped off his shoes, since dyslexia made books a well-hated mutual enemy of demigods. Nico had once almost skewered a book Annabeth lent him. Who cared what Sun Tzu said about war? Annabeth, apparently. She threatened to skewer him with his own sword, which he had laughed at.

His sword felt heavy as he unstrapped it and gently leaned it against the nightstand where RipTide lay, capped. The concealed weapon spoke as much of Percy's ownership as the grey-black of the Stygian steel did to Nico. While other demigods used the typical bronzed swords and spears, theirs were definitely identified to them. RipTide was loyal to Percy and returned to him after a moment, while no other demigod could lift Nico' sword. Percy had tried once, and couldn't get the thing to budge. When Nico had triumphantly lifted his own sword with no effort, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and lifted _him_.

Nico smiled fondly at the memory as he slid out of his jacket and tossed it across the end of the bed. He was still ticklish to a fault – a childish trait that made his cheeks burn at the thought of anyone else finding out – and Percy loved to abuse his weakness. That specific time, it had been with his _tongue…_ Nico blushed, and was thankful Percy was asleep so he couldn't see it.

As he thought of weaknesses, Nico noticed Percy's nightshirt had ridden up and his back was exposed. The patch of skin was lighter than the rest, most likely unnoticeable to others, but it blazed as if on fire to Nico. He carefully slid across the bed and tucked himself up against the son of Poseidon's back to cover the weak spot. Percy didn't wake, but rolled in towards Nico and pressed up against him. With a sigh the wrinkled in his forehead vanished, and Nico smiled.

Nico propped his head up on his hand, and slipped his free fingers into Percy's hair tenderly. Nico's own hair was too long and shaggy, hanging into his eyes as they roved Percy's sleeping face. But Percy's strands were shorter, and they curled lightly around Nico's fingers as if trying to hold on to him like Percy did each time they had to part. Percy was nothing if not… possessive. The invulnerable thing got to him a little too much in Nico's opinion. He was convinced that since he couldn't get hurt, everyone else was a fragile as glass. Especially Nico.

It was weird to have someone freak out over him. He didn't remember his mother, and his father wasn't into the whole expressing himself thing. His sister had looked out for him, out of the responsibility that went with being the older sibling. But he knew she had seen him as little more than a nuisance she had to take care of. Once they had gotten to Camp Half-Blood, and Nico could be someone else's problem, she ran off to join the Hunters.

Nico's mind immediately averted away from the memory of her death. He had forgiven Percy long ago, before the big war, and knew it wasn't Percy's fault at all. But her death still hurt – never being able to tell her goodbye, or that he loved her while she was alive. He had never heard those words, and she hadn't either. It meant more to him now to be able to tell her that. Just so she could hear it from someone, because it was painful to never hear it. It seemed stupid, but…

Nico thankfully raked his gaze over the sleeping Percy. Whenever Percy got over-protective, it could be annoying. But he was grateful for it. Someone cared for him enough to freak out over even a tiny injury and scold him for not dressing a wound. Annoying, but… Nico didn't want it to stop. He liked it far more than he thought he should. Right here, cuddled up against the person who cared about him and he cared about himself, this was his home.

Percy rolled over to face Nico, sighing as he opened his eyes. Nico loved the drowsy look on Percy's face, followed by the sleepy smile.

"Hey you," Percy whispered.

"Hey you," Nico teased back lightly, before leaning down and kissing Percy. Percy mmmed into his lips before he pulled back. Percy tucked his arm under his head and put his hand up to Nico's cheek, stroking lightly with his thumb.

"When did you get back?"

"Not long ago," Nico replied, putting his hand against Percy's and turning his face into to kiss his palm.

"Watching me sleep?"

"Well when you say it, you make it sound stalkerish." Percy chuckled lightly, then slid his hand back around Nico's neck and pulling him down sharply into his chest. He rolled over so Nico was under him and nuzzled his neck.

"Percy!"

"Shh, going back to sleep."

"Percy let me up!"

"Nope. Request denied."

"Let me up or I'm going to fart!"

"You're awfully noisy and wiggly for a pillo- _Nico_!"

Nico grinned wickedly as Percy released him, then hit him with a pillow. Percy sat up and beat him a few more times, Nico laughing and rolling in on himself to avoid the attack. "You know, this would be a lot more – fair you owned more than one-freaking-pillow!"

"All's fair in love and pillow fights!"

"That's what you would call this?"

"Yeah, I would! Why else would I let you fart on me!"

The laugh dried up in Nico's throat as he realized which part of the phrase Percy had been replying too. The pillow blows stopped landing as Percy realized it too.

Nico looked up at Percy, who had a flushed face. Too late to back-peddle now. Percy released the pillow and sighed.

"Nico, I know… you haven't said it. And neither have I–" Percy's face got even darker. "But I… I don't believe in… playing around. I don't, I just don't do that. I mean I have to have _feelings_ first…"

Nico just kept staring. His mouth was failing him. He never expected to hear something like this in his life – ever.

"Nico," Percy started, "I…"

"I love you," Nico blurted out. It was Percy's turn to stare and Nico's to blush. "Percy, I love you."

Nico felt frozen under Percy's gaze, the whole moment had stopped. He wanted to take it back. He wanted to say it was a joke. He wanted… anything to happen right now.

But he wasn't expected Percy's breathless, panted laugh or him collapsing into Nico's chest. "…Perc?" Nico asked hesitantly.

"You jerk, you said it first," Percy chuckled, before tilting his head up and capturing Nico in a kiss while wrapping around him tightly. When he finally released, he left Nico gasping desperately for air. "I love you too, Nico." He kissed Nico again.

Nico clutched desperately at Percy. He hadn't thought of it before – never hearing those words from anyone in his entire memory. But now he felt like he had an ache for all those years that Percy filled with those simple words. Percy pulled back hesitantly, his eyes wide with concern. "Nico? You okay?" he asked carefully.

"Wha?" Nico asked blearily, still trying to catch his breath.

"You're crying," Percy whispered softly.

Nico blurted out a gasped laugh, and pulled Percy back down. Percy moved his mouth to work at Nico's neck. "Say it again," Nico murmured as his hands buried in Percy's hair.

Percy smiled as he pressed another kiss to the soft juncture of Nico's neck and shoulder. "I'll say it as often as you want – as long as you do too."


	6. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a birthday request for mightypigboy from tumblr. Hope this is along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> This chapter contains consensual bdsm elements, including spanking, and has a rating of 18+ which I'm sure some will sill ignore, you naughty things.

“Brace yourself.”

Nico gritted his teeth and looked away, his fingers twitching in his fist strapped inside the wooden sleeve.

“Ready?” the medic asked, her expert fingers rechecking the positioning.

“Just do-SHIT!” The jolt through his arm brought tears to Nico’s eyes as he felt his shoulder pop back into place.

The medic tenderly felt about the joint as Nico gasped for air. “It’s done.” The straps holding Nico’s arm in place were released and he sat up, tenderly moving the horribly sore joint. “It’ll be bruised for a while. Don’t use it… for as long as you can.” She raised an eyebrow at the boy that Nico ignored.

She had just finished strapping his arm to his bare chest when Percy burst in, sweat on his brow and still wearing his chest plate from sword practice. Nico smiled up at him meekly as a dark scowl crossed Percy’s face.

“What happened?”

“A dislocated shoulder,” the medic replied briskly. “The rest was healed with ambrosia.”

“What rest?” Percy looked at Nico.

“Cuts, bruises, the pneumonia…”

Percy’s scowl only deepened. He picked up Nico’s top layers, helping slip the shirt over Nico’s head and settle it awkwardly over his bound arm.

As they left the tent towards the cabins, Percy looked at Nico. “I thought you said you’d stay in bed until you got better.”

“I did get better.”

“Not enough.” Percy steered Nico towards Poseidon’s cabin. “You broke a promise, Nico.”

“No, I didn’t technically promise-“

“I don’t care.”

Percy motioned Nico through the door.

“Sit down,” Percy ordered, releasing the straps on his chest plate. Nico hesitantly obeyed, sinking to the edge of Percy’s unmade bed then sliding back as Percy stepped forward, tossing aside his practice armor, but the straps still wound around his arm.

Percy reached for Nico’s shirt, and was tender in removing it. The jeans he was less gentle about, tugging them open harshly and nearly ripping them from Nico’s legs, taking Nico’s loose sneakers with them. The movement forced Nico to lie back, looking up at Percy as his underwear was taken too, and his socks. Percy toed off his own shoes, but remained dressed in jeans and camp shirt dusted with dirt and sweat. Nico wet his lips at the anger in Percy’s eyes.

“Nico, you have to take better care of yourself.”

Percy motioned for Nico to scoot up on the bed, a task slightly harder with one arm. Percy helped, his palms hot against Nico’s sides.

“Promise me.” Percy knelt between Nico’s legs, thumbs stroking the pale inner flesh, his back straight as he held Nico’s gaze.

“I can’t promise what you want Percy, you know that,” Nico protested.

Percy’s gaze hardened a moment, before softening. “I know you have to answer the call to battle,” Percy admitted, “But you don’t have to do so recklessly. There are others to fight if you’re sick.”

“Perc-“ Nico hissed as Percy’s nails dug into his thigh.

Percy pushed up on Nico’s legs, shoving his knees to his chest. He winced as he jostled his shoulder a bit, as Percy deftly tied Nico’s ankles to the headboard, wide enough apart he couldn’t bring his knees in together. Nico shifted uncomfortably, all his battle instincts screaming at being so exposed with his ass halfway in the air. His free arm was tied to the corner, effectively immobilizing him.

Percy watched as Nico tested the leather straps, wiggling a bit. “Is your shoulder okay?” he asked quietly.

Nico nodded, slowly breathing out his nose. They had played at this game a few times, but never when Percy was upset.

The burn came before Nico realized the smack. He yelped, legs reflexively tugging at the bonds.

“A sick fighter is more than useless – they are a liability to the others on the field,” Percy spoke slowly, instruction strong in his tone. “You are never to fight while sick again. Is that clear?”

Nico sought for words to explain himself when the second blow came, reigniting the sting of the first. “Percy!” he yelped. “Percy I can’t just not-“

The third made Nico throw his head back. Shit, this wasn’t play – these stung. His muscles were clenched and taunt from the position, making the pain worse.

“Is that clear,” Percy repeated, emphasizing with another smack to Nico’s ass followed swiftly by another. “Being sick makes you slower, heavier, and unable to fight. You will not do it again, understand?”

“Yes!” Nico yelped as another landed, twitching hard with nowhere to escape to. “Yes, I understand!”

Understand what.” Another blow.

“I understand being sic- shit! – sick and fighting is stupid!”

“Good boy,” Percy murmured. He stopped to stroke Nico’s cheek. “Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Nico groaned, turning his face into the touch and kissing Percy’s palm, which felt hot to his lips.

“How many has it been?”

Nico struggled to count. “Sev…seven?”

“I’ll stop at fifty.” Percy leaned forward, forcing a grunt from Nico before kissing the paler boy’s lips. “Do you remember your safeword?”

Nico nodded, embarrassed as he mumbled, “Blue cake.”

“Good. If you need it, use it. But I want you to remember this lesson.”

He shifted uneasily as Percy moved back, and stroked the sore flesh along Nico’s rump. “Count silently for me, Nico.”

Nico didn’t have time to nod before the next blow. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before the next one.

Nine.

Nico tried to predict Percy’s next blow, but he didn’t switch sides consistently. His fist tightened against the restraint, his toes curling hard with each smack.

“Breathe Nico.” Percy’s voice reminded, the gentleness belayed by the next hard slap. “Count?”

“Fourteen,” Nico gasped out. Gods, this hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it could. He tried to relax, but the tense muscles made it worse.

“Breathe, love.” Percy ordered, and Nico quickly nodded. In through the nose – Shit! Out through the mouth.

He didn’t make it to seventeen before the tears formed. Percy kissed him again at twenty-two when they began to slip down his cheeks.

“Count?”

“Thirty!” The he quickly added, “Thirty-one!” with a cry.

The blows came slower, allowing for a longer burn between them. Nico’s entire ass was a sweltering heat of pain as he openly cried, each blow bringing out a hiccupped wail. Snot clogged his nose so he gasped for air.

“F-forty,” Nico whimpered. Percy kissed him again, gently carding his fingers through Nico’s sweat-dampened hair.

“Do you need to safe word?” he asked softly.

Nico wanted to. Oh, he wanted to. He had no memory of ever being spanked before, aside from playful swats from Percy. He felt a hardness is his chest that threatened to push all the air out of him, and no matter how he tried he couldn’t bring his breathing under control again.

He opened his eyes, the words perched on his lips when he saw Percy’s face. The love and concern etched in those bright green eyes warmed him through. He swallowed hard.

“Forty,” he repeated.

Percy smiled, and it went straight to Nico’s groin. Percy palmed him a moment, making Nico whimper hotly with need, before his other hand smacked hard. Nico bucked up into Percy’s touch.

“Shiiii-hii-hiiit,” Nico sobbed, as the next blow came.

“Fuck! Percy!”

Percy snorted lightly, but continued the cycle of spanking and stroking, edging Nico closer and closer as the hard weight in his chest built.

“Percy! PERCY!”

“Nico, count-“

“FIFTY!”

Percy swallowed him, and whatever built in Nico’s chest exploded as he screamed out wordlessly.

When Nico came back around, Percy already had him opened and was kissing along his tired legs up to his lips. Nico kissed back desperately, knees shaking as he struggled to take in more, pull Percy into him. He wanted to grab and scratch along Percy's back, tug at the clothes separating their skins. The slap of Percy’s legs and the scrap of the denim just barely shoved out of the way against his ass was nearly as painful as the spanking, but Nico cried out in pure pleasure.

“Nico, Nico-“ Percy’s breath felt hot and wet on Nico’s sweaty skin. Nico kissed whatever he could find, teeth scraping along Percy’s neck as a second heat pooled in his groin. With a groan and a shudder, Percy filled him, mouths crushed together and fingers almost painfully tight around Nico’s cock. A few strokes and Nico convulsed with a quiet second time, smearing along his raised thighs.

Nico was still gasping when his legs were freed, and he whimpered in pain as blood flowed back to them. Once Percy freed his arm, he helped Nico roll on his good side to give relief to the red welts forming on his ass.

“Percy…” Nico started.

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” Percy gently worked his fingers along Nico’s leg, easing the tension with soft circular motions. Nico winced at the sore spots, but otherwise melted at the touch. Percy moved to the other leg, taking special care with his ankles and feet. Percy's fingers felt wonderfully cool now against Nico's heated skin. Nico watched through lidded eyes as Percy fetched a jar and a wet cloth. He started a bit at the cold cream, Percy murmuring an apology as he worked it into the bright red skin.

“You did so well, Nico.” Percy smiled, and Nico could see the absolute pride there. He felt utterly content as Percy worked the cream in, bringing a soothing coolness to the skin.

He did flush a little after Percy gently wiped his face and moved down to find Nico half hard.

“Again?” Percy asked, and Nico gave a single shake of his head.

“I don’t think I can,” he admitted. “Not right now.”

Percy only smiled, and gently cleaned him up. “Later.” He discarded the cloth, and his clothes, before tucking himself up against Nico just as the smaller boy was starting to get chilled. He was mindful of Nico’s bad shoulder as he pulled Nico in tight.

“You are wonderful Love,” Percy whispered into his hair line, stroking his back. Nico smiled and burrowed further into Percy’s arms.

“I’ll remember my promise,” he murmured.

Percy made an agreeing noise. One hand moved down to lightly run across Nico’s sore butt. “I think you will too.”

Nico squeaked a bit, even as he thought that there were plenty of other things to be punished about.


End file.
